


I Have you Now, My Pretty.

by panna_acida



Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo [2]
Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Dark Character, Drabble, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Necromancy, Necrophilia, i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 14:33:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19929634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panna_acida/pseuds/panna_acida
Summary: Cold, but only for him.Dead, but only for him.In all of his beauty, in all of his rotten glory. Tony Stark body was his, and only his.





	I Have you Now, My Pretty.

Cold, but only for him.

Dead, but only for him.

In all of his beauty, in all of his rotten glory. Tony Stark body was his, and only his.

“I have you now, my pretty.” Stephen whispered, leaving a gentle kiss on the cold forehead in front of him. Going to tuk some stray hair back Tony’s ears, moving away with a little twisted smile on his face.

“Soon.” Stephen started, going to seat himself in front of the dead body. “Soon, you will come back to me.” Stephen waved his right hand, and an old and dusty book landed on his legs. “Soon your heart will bit in sink with mine.” Stephen continued, while the Cloak slowly landed on his shoulder, and a symbol, red as blood, started to form on his head. “Soon we will be together again.” 

Stephen, after that, started to form symbol with his hand, closed his eyes and let the magic flow through him. 

Red light started to for around both of them, a dark chant raised from the shadow. Rotten smell swirled around their body like bees around a succulent flower. 

Death was there.

A deep intake of hair came from Tony dead body, color started to form again on his pale skin, and slowly brown eyes started to open again to the world. Cold, detached, and never the same.

“Welcome back my love.” Stephen said, never stopping his chant, never stopping his hand, never stopping his fall into the darkness.

“I’m home.” Tony raspy and unused voice reached Stephen ears, like balm on burned flesh. “My love.” 

Tony was home.

Tony was his, and nothing else could come between them. 

Darkness and madness, now again together.

One last time.


End file.
